In a Minute
by DannyM
Summary: The story is set after the shooting in the bar but not exactly the same happennings. There are some spoilers. DL forever, some Smacked. Hope you like it.
1. In a Minute

In a Minute

For him, everything was off. All of the sounds, smells. Everything. He knew where he was but he couldn't speak or move. He felt pain all the parts of his body. Finally, he could open his eyes. He saw a lof of broken glasses. They were everywhere.

- What the hell happened here? – he thought while he tried to move a little. And then he saw it. It was red but he didn't know what was that. Maybe some drink. Or food. No, it was too thick. Then what is it? - As Detective Donald Flack tried to find out about it, he heard some screams from somewhere far away.

- Jesus. Is everyone alright? – the woman was one of his collegue. He knew her. Oh, yeah, Stella Bonasera.

- Yeah, I think I'm right – answered an older man, Mac Taylor - And you?

- Yeah, I think so. What happened?

- Shots fire – Mac turned around. He saw the Medical Examiner, Sid Hammerback who tried to fought some chairs.

- Sid, are you okay?

- No, I'm not okay.

Neither Mac was. The lab technician, Adam Ross was lying on the floor, his shirt was red from the blood.

- Adam? You okay?

He didn't answer.

- Kid, are you okay? – the question was from Dr. Sheldon Hawkes now. He almost yelled to him.

Finally the young man sat up. He looked at his shoulder what was covered from blood.

- I don't know.

- All right. Let me see – Hawkes was on his side in a minute.

- Okay, It's not bad, but I think he is in a little shock – said Hawkes while he tried to claim the bleeding.

- I'M not in shock. I'm just suprised – argued Adam with a weak smile.

One second later they heard screams. It was a familiar. They all knew it. Lindsay Monroe yelled as she tried to remain calm.

- I need some help over here. SOMEONE HELP ME!!!

Mac and Stella responsed immediately and ran to Lindsay. She sat on the ground. She screamed as hard as she could.

- Linds – Mac was fustrated. And stressed. As he tried to got across some destroyed chairs and tables he thought that he is gonna crazy. Sure enough. And he saw the woman on the floor and he understood why Lindsay cried so hard.

His husband lied in her arms, his eyes were closed. Danny Messer didn't move.

- Someone call 911 – Mac's voice broke as he squaed next to Lindsay.

- Mac, please – Lindsay pleaded to Mac.

Mac Taylor was a hard man. But as she looked at Lindsay, he wasn't the same man. Not anymore. He closed his eyes. He felt something. Death. He looked at Lindsay who stared at Danny's lifeless face.

- Lindsay – Mac broke the silence.

- Please, don't say anything. Please, don't say – her body shook as hers fell to Danny's.

- Danny, don't do this to me. Don't leave me. I need you. I can't live without you – her voice was heart breaking – Come back, Danny Messer.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, everything was too white to withdrawn the figures. She had had a terrible head ache. And then she realized that she was in the hospital. In a waiting room.

- Danny…

She ran out from the room and she almost devastated Mac.

- Hey, easy Lindsay. Are you alright?

- Mac, where is Danny? Where is he?

- He is in his room, you know it. You okay? What's wrong?

Lindsay took a deep breathe to stay calm.

- What's going on? Are you alright, Linds?

- Yeah, I'm fine. I just…

- You just…

- You know, I had a terrible dream about the shooting.

- Oh, I see. Come on – said Mac and hugged her.

It had now been three days since the shooting. Danny was still unconscious.

- I'm so tired – said Lindsay.

- You should sleep a little.

- I can't. I don't wanna dream again. Now, I'm… I check on Danny – and she left Mac.

* * *

Danny Messer lied on his hospital bed, his eyes were closed. There were tubes coming from his mouth. He was so pale and looked so helpless. Lindsay sat next to him on an uncomfortable chair. Her heart broke.

- You know, Danny. I had a dream about you. About us, the shooting. It was terrible so I want to ask you that… - Lindsay suddenly stopped it. She started to cry. And then she continued.

- Lucy is with your mother. She misses you. As much as I do. So wake up soon and getting better, alright? – said Linds as she lied next to Danny. She almost fell asleep when she realized that someone was squeezing her hand. She looked at Danny's face. His eyes slowly opened. He was a little bit distracted as he looked at Lindsay. His big bule eyes stared at Lindsay's.

- Danny, honey. It's okay. I'm right here. Everything is gonna be alright. I'm gonna get your doc, okay? Just stay calm – Lindsay ran out from the room and tried to find a nurse or someone who could help Danny.

- Mrs. Messer, are you alright? – Danny's doctor, Jason McDonald was a young doctor with tie and suit. He was a handsome guy.

- Ah, Doctor, thank God. Danny woke up.

- Are you serious? – said the Doc while he followed Linds.

- I've just lied next to him and he squeezed my hand – Lindsay was very excited.

- Okay, here we are – and the doctor step into the room.

- Good morning, Mr. Messer. I'm glad to see you awake.

Danny nodded.

- Okay, now I see that you're breath your own, so I'm gonna get out the tubes. You will have to take a deep breathe and then out. You understand me?

Danny nodded again and followed the orders. When the man took out the tubes from his mouth, Danny began to cough.

- It's alright. So how are you felllin'?

- Perfect, doc. Perfect – answered Danny and smiled at Lindsay.

- It's good to hear. We will run some test on you, but I think you're doing great.

- Yeah, that's right. Thanks, doc.

- My pleasure – laughed the doctor and left them alone.

Lindsay sat down Danny's side and kissed his forehead.

- I worried about you, cowboy.

- I know you did and I'm sorry 'bout that.

- You have to promise me that you will never do this to me again, okay?

- You got it, Montana.

Lindsay started to laugh. She laughed hard and kissed Danny.

- Why are you laughing?

- Because I missed that.

- Missed what?

- The name, Danny. Montana.

Danny smiled as he drew her to himself and kissed her.

- I realize all over again how lucky I am to sharing my life with you. I love you, Lindsay.

- I love you, too Danny.

* * *

Stella Bonasera sat on a chair in the lab while she drunk a coffee. It was almost 9 a.m. and they still worked on the shooting case. After Jessica Angell's death they all felt so weird, so helpless. And then, the bar…

„ _That's right. I'm gonna try my best not make anybody cry. Would everyone raise their glass? – said Stella as Mac arrived. Hawkes gave him a glass and then Stella spoke up._

_- Jessica Angell was one of those rare people, who touched each of our lives, the kind who reaffirm your faith in humanity…_

_While Stella spoke, one car drove next to the bar. In a minute, gunshots' sound filled out the café. Everyone fell to the ground, tried to find some safe place. And then silence."_

Her mind went back to the reality when her cell phone started to ring.

- Bonasera.

- _Come va, Stella?_

Stella Bonasera stood up with a shock as she tried to keep concious.

- Danny. Oh, my God. You alright?

- I'm fine, Stell. I'm fine.

- God, I'm glad to hear your cute Italian voice again. We worried about you, Danny.

- I know, Stell. But I'm alright now. Well, I'll see you soon.

- Sure about that, Danny. Say hi to Lindsay and Lucy.

- I will. Bye Stella.

- Bye, Danny.

Stella put down the phone and started to laugh. When Hawkes looked at her, Stella couldn't say a word.

- Hey, Stell. Why are you laughing so hard? – asked Sheldon with a smile.

- It's Danny, Hawkes. He is awake. He woke up. He phoned me, just now.

- You've gotta be kidding me – Hawkes was really suprised and then hugged Stella.

- Everything is gonna be alright now.

* * *

_3 days earlier:_

Detective Daniel Messer was so happy. His wife was more beautiful than ever and their daughter…

- You're a lucky man, Messer – thought he while he tried to not late from work. Lindsay has already done with dress up so she waited for Danny.

- Okay, cowboy. Mac is gonna kill you.

- I know, I'm coming. OK, let's go.

As they arrived to the lab Danny thought about Lucy, his daughter.

- Uh, it's weird. His daughter. Whether what she will do when she grow up. She will dating, it was clear to Dan. And what else? Maybe she will take drugs or she will join some bad gang and try to burglarize a shop or something. She will go to jail and then Danny Messer, the COP, will visit her.

- Hey, Danny where are you? Earth to Danny.

Lindsay's voice was a little bit hard as she stopped the car.

- What?

- We're here. Where are you, honey?

- I'm here, I'm just thought about Lucy.

- Really? Me too.

When they steped in to the elevator, Danny went back his thoughts.

- Alright, you're daughter won't go to jail, she won't be some dope-fiend teenager. You have to stay calm, because you have to work. So, try to keep yourself easy!

* * *

„Detective Donald Flack was in his car, with his old friend, Terrence Davis. He was a young club manager, who was busted for drug running. After some unexpected threats from Don, he had to work with the detective.

- You do this one last thing, and we're through.

- I heard that before.

- Open it – said Flack and he gave an envelope to the man.

- Deactivation.

- Yo, is this real? – Davis was suprised.

- You're a free man. Sign at the bottom, and you and me, we're done.

- I was just about to put you in my Fave Five, too.

- I can tear it up.

- Nah, I'm good.

- I read the fine print. I still reserve the right to make your life miserable – said Flack with a small smile when his cell started to ring.

- Flack.

- Tonight, you, me, a bottle of wine. I'll wear that black negligee I know you like – Jess Angell was very attractive and she was also tempting.

- Mom? – and Flack had a humor.

- Ah, never mind. What are you doing?

- Breaking up with an old friend. You?

- Babysitting. Taking Connor Dunbrook over to the grand jury. With the murder rap hanging over his head, so he decided to save his own ass and testify against daddy. It'll be enough to put Robert Dunbrook away for at least 20 years – said Angell as she went to Connor Dunbrook.

- The good son's treating us to breakfast – said she with a big simle in her face.

- Oh, yeah? Let me guess…Tillary Diner, two eggs over easy, turkey bacon on the crispy side, glass of O.J.

- Am I that predictable?

- Yes, you're that predictable. Alright, well tonight sounds great. I'll pick up some stuff, I'll be your place about… - suddenly Flack heard a hard noise from the phone.

Jess tried to find out what happened when she saw a truck what drove to the diner place.

Don didn't know what happened there, but he heard some gunshots, too.

- Jess! Get out, now. Get out – yelled Flack and started the car. On his way to the scene he thought about Jess Angell.

- I can't lose her, not now – he was in panic when he arrived. He ran into the Tillary Diner and then he froze. Jess was lying on the ground. She had two wounds. One in her shoulder, near to her neck and one in her side.

- Hey, baby. Hey, hey, will you look at me – Jess was in a bad shape. She really couldn't concentrate on Flack's words.

- Hey, I'm here. Where is the ambulance? - yelled Flack – You're going to be alright. Okay? You're going to be alright.

He tried to took a close look at Jess's wounds. They were serious. And then Flack decided.

- Everything's going to be alright. I got you. I got you – said to her while he hold up Jess's body and rushed out from the diner.

- I need help. Help me open the door. Get the door – said he to some police officer who opened one of the car's door.

- Help me get her in the car – Don Flack embarked to the car, he was so doubtfully.

- Drive! Drive! Hang in there, Jess. Stay with me. I got you._**"**_

* * *

Mac Taylor was in his office when Jess got shot. He thought to his father. Not a long time ago, he had a case about a man who killed on an auction. And finally, they caught an old guy who was the member of the HitlerYouth in his young ages. In 1942 he betrayed a jew family. Later, Mac got a video about an old man who survived the Holocaust's terrible years and he told in an interview that in 1942 there was an American man who saved him. Primary McKenna Boyd Taylor. Mac Taylor's father.

After that Mac went over his life. His father was a hero. In NY Mac was it, too. He was a hero cop, but he didn't feel that. Somehow he changed since he was a cop. He saw a lot of horrible thing. Victims, families…

His train of thought was over in a minute when Stella imploded to his office.

- Mac. There was a shots fire in a Tillary Diner. Jess was in there. She got shot. Flack is in a hospital with her. And Connor Dunbrook is gone. We don't know where he is.

Mac jumped as he heard the news.

- How the hell is that happened?

- I'm not sure. Some idiot drove his truck into the Diner and then shots fire. Danny and Lindsay've already been on the scene.

- Okay, let's go.

* * *

When Stella and Mac arrived at the scene, Danny went to the hospital. He was stressed as the team's members was. And when he's already found Don, he lost all of his hope. As Flack looked into his eyes, Danny saw the pain in them.

Flack took a deep breathe.

„She's gone._**"**_

„12 hours later Flack found the man who killed Jessica Angell. He didn't hesitate. He killed the killer.

On that night everyone was in a bar, the King's Ale House.

Danny sat next to Lindsay, hand in hand. Adam was their right, Sid was their left.

Stella, Hawkes and Don sat in front of Danny and Lindsay.

- Her first autopsy – Sid spoke up when he saw the tears on his colleauges'eyes – we had a tech play dead on the table next to our vic. Two minutes into the post, he sits up from under the sheet and moans. Jess nearly had a heart attack. I thought she'd never speak to me again – he stopped and then he continued - now she never will.

Lindsay looked around the team and took the glass from Hawkes.

- Okay, come on, you guys, we promised we weren't gonna turn this into a tear fest. Let's keep it going.

And then it started._**"**_

* * *

„- That's right. I'm gonna try my best not make anybody cry. Would everyone raise their glass? – said Stella as Mac arrived. Hawkes gave him a glass and then Stella spoke up.

- Jessica Angell was one of those rare people, who touched each of our lives, the kind who reaffirm your faith in humanity…

While Stella spoke, one car drove next to the bar. In a minute, gunshots' sound filled out the café. Everyone fell to the ground, tried to find some safe place. And then silence.

The car has already gone away. Broken glasses covered the floor as Mac saw up. His shoulder was bleeding where the bullet grazed it.

- Mac, you're bleeding – said Stella as she sat up.

- I'm okay. It's nothing. You alright?

- Yeah, I think so.

- Guys, what the hell happened? – Adam Ross was full of fear.

- It's okay, Adam. It's over. Are you hurt?

- No, I'm okay. Sid – Adam looked down and saw Sid who sat on the ground.

- Sid? You alright? - Sid Hammerback turned around. He saw Stella, Mac and Adam.

- I don't really know. I feel some dizziness, I think – and he tried to touch the wound on his head.

- Hey, don't touch it. It can infect. Just leave it – Sheldon Hawkes was still a doctor and he tried to stanch the bleeding.

Don Flack didn't hurt.

- Flack, you okay? – Stella was concered.

- Yeah, I'm fine. You?

- It depends on…

Danny and Lindsay lied on the ground. Lindsay felt that someone pushed her to the ground just after when the first gunshot sounded. It was Danny.

- Linds, you okay, honey? – Danny sat up and his big blue eyes stared at Lindsay's.

- Yeah, I think so. I'm gonna need some stitches but I'm good. You? – said Lindsay as she stood up, too. On her right arm was a deep wound but she felt fine. But when she looked at Danny's face she began to concern. His husband was in fear and he was so pale. It's not normal.

- Danny?

- Ah, yeah I'm fine. I'm just – he said between some gasps as he putting his hand to his chest. He realized he was bleeding.

- Danny?

- It's okay. It's not too bad – said Danny as he fell to the floor.

- Danny? – Lindsay began to cry – Help!

On the same time Mac realized that he no where saw Lindsay. He was ready to yelled her name when he heard that.

- Someone help me! Please, help – it was Lindsay. Mac started to run but he froze as he looked at Danny.

- Hey, Danny. Look at me. You're going to be okay – said Lindsay. In her eyes, Mac saw the fear and the pain.

- Someone call an ambulance.

Stella pulled his cell out and dialed the 911.

- Don't cry, honey – Danny took deep breathes as he tried to concenrate on Lindsay.

As Flack watched them he remembered at Jess.

„_- Hang in there Jess! I got you. You're going to be alright.__**"**_

He closed his eyes. He realized that he was crying. Crying hard.

- Okay, Danny – Don avoided Adam and he squaded down to Danny.

- Look at me, buddy. You have to stay with us, okay? You have to stay with Linds and Lucy, you understand me?

- Yeah – Danny closed his eyes – it hurst so much.

- I know that, Dan. But you have to hang on. The ambulance is on the way. I've already done this today with Jess. You can't die on me.

Linds cried as hard as Flack did. Stella was on Mac's side and grasped his hand. Mac looked at her and squezzed her hand.

- Alright le me see – said finally Hawkes and he found himself at Danny's side.

- Oh God – Danny whispered – No one said that it hurst like this.

- I know, Dan. Getting shot it's not the best thing, you know.

- Yeah.

- Okay, there is one wound on his back. It's the only one. You're a lucky man, Danny.

- Uh, I feel that.

- It's okay, Danny. I'm here with you.

- I know you are, Linds. You know when Lucy was born, I was so proud of you. And now I'm still that. Becasue you're a great mother. Lucy is has to be happy because she has a Mommy like you – as Danny spoke to Lindsay, he started to cry.

- And a Daddy, like you, Danny. Please, just stay me with, alright – Lindsay lost herself. Her life is lying in her arms, and she couldn't help him.

One second later, Danny began to cough. He was on panic.

- Danny? Danny?

The young CSI tried to tell something, but he couldn't.

- I…I can't breath. Doc, I can't…

- Damnit. Mac help me. I need to see his wound again. Maybe it's worse then I thought – and then they turned Danny to his stomach.

- What do you see, Hawkes? – asked Adam.

- Ah, shit. Bad news.

- What's that?

- The bullet might affected his lung. If that ambulance won't arrive sooon, he will die.

- No, no, no. Danny! – Lindsay was distracted as she looked at Danny's face.

- I'm so cold, Lindsay. I'm so cold – when Danny realized that he might die he said three words. And that 3 words almost killed Lindsay.

- I love you.

* * *

In that minute they heard the sirens.

- Okay, they're here. You hear that Danny. You're going to be okay.

When two ambulance men ran to Danny, Sheldon told them what he knew.

- What is his name?

- Danny, Danny Messer.

- Mr. Messer, can you hear me?

Danny nodded but he still stared at Lindsay. His wife stood behind Hawkes.

- Kyle, don't hesitate, do what you have to do.

- Don't yell at me right now.

- HEY! – yelled Mac angrily as he stared at Danny.

- He's right. Alright, we have to go. Now.

When the paramedics took Danny to the car, Flack almost immedaitely opened his car's door and took Lindsay to the hospital.

- What now, Mac? – asked Adam.

- My kit is in my car – said Mac and Adam understood it.

* * *

On the way to the hospital Flack thought to Jess. Then he looked at Lindsay. She stared at the window, didn't say a word.

- Lindsay!

- Huh, yeah I'm fine.

- Danny's strong. He is gonna make it.

- Jess was strong, too – said Lindsay.

Flack closed his eyes. The though, the sight of his girlfriend bleeding on the floor.

- I know. It's hard.

Lindsay began to cry.

- I can't lose him. I can't, Don.

- I know. Just stay strong. He is gonna need your help.

- Yeah. I know.

- Hey, look. We're here.

They jumped out from the car and ran to the hospital. The ambulance has already arrived.

- Hey, wait – yelled Flack as he saw one man who worked on Danny.

- How is he?

- Sorry, we have to go – and the man ran away as Don and Lindsay went into the hospital.

13


	2. Danny Boy

Two hours passed away. Flack and Lindsay was sitting in the waiting room. Lindsay just stared at the door, waitin' for the doctor.

- It can't be real – said Lindsay – first Jess and now Danny. Who wants to kill us?

- I don't know, Linds. But trust me, if I realize it, he will fear as hell – Flack was fustrated too.

And then the door opened. It was Danny's doc.

- Hey, doc. How is he?

- Well…I'm not gonna lie to you. He is in a very bad shape. The next 24 hours will be critical. We were able to remove the bullet but I'm afraid it wasn't enough. If he wake up…

- Wait, wait. If, what do you mean by „if"?

- Look, Detective Messer's injury is serious. His recovery will be very hard and there is a possibility that…

- That? Come on, doc.

- Maybe he will never wake up.

* * *

Mac, Adam and Stella were on the scene. They were tired and angry. Mac tired to collect the bullets, Stella investigated the outside and Adam helped her.

Suddenly Mac's cell started to ring.

- Mac Taylor.

- Hello Detective Taylor. How is your collegue? – the strange man voice scared to death Mac.

- Who are you? What do you want for me?

- „Diseases of the soul are more dangerous and more numerous than those of the body." – and the man hung up.

Mac just stood there. He didn't understand the qoute but he knew it.

- Mac, are you alright? – Stella was concered about Danny and now about Mac.

Taylor didn't say anything.

- Mac? – Stella went in front of Mac.

- What? – the CSI finally went back to reality.

- You okay?

- Um, yes. Did you find anything?

- Not yet.

- Then go back to work. I'm fine.

Stella didn't understand he but she didn't really care about it. She was tired and she just waitied on any news about Danny.

* * *

Linds was really scared. She tried to stay strong but she couldn't. Her husband were lying in coma and she didn't do anything. She couldn't. All she could do that hope and pray.

She almost walked through the door when she just stopped. She didn't want to see him. But she had to.

Her heart broke. Danny was lying in his hospital bed. He looked so helpless.

- Hey cowboy. It's me. Can you hear me? – Linds sat down next to Danny and she put his hands on hers.

- Oh, your hands are so cold.

Lindsay just saw her husband and thought about the sweet things.

„_- Montana, don't freak out, although I'm sure you already have. We're trading shifts. I got you covered. Enjoy your snow day. _

_D"_

And then her mind came across with a slow song. And she started to sing.

„_- Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling_  
_From glen to glen, and down the mountain side_  
_The summer's gone, and all the flowers are falling_  
'_Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide."_

Lindsay started to cry. She cried so hard. That moment was very...

Then Flack opened the door.

- Hey.

- Hey, how are you? And he?

- No change. And I'm fine – said Lindsay but Flack saw her red eyes. And Lindsay continued the song.

„_- But come ye back when summer's in the meadow__  
__Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow__  
'__Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow__  
__Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so.__**"**_

2


	3. Make a Decision

Mac and Flack found Cedric Walker in a half an hour. The young boy lived in Manhattan

- Any news about Danny? – asked Flack.

- Not yet.

Flack sighed a little, he was tired.

- Um, about Angell. Why didn't you tell us that you will marry with her.

- You know, we didn't want to know tell anyone. I don't know, maybe we feared.

- Of what?

- I'm not sure. But everytime I thinking about her I ask myself that: Why? Why happened this? Why with her? Look around. Every son of a bitch how lives in this city has a girlfriend, wife, chlidren. They have a big family. And what about the good people?

- Wait. You're good? – asked Mac with a smile, tried to break the ice around Flack.

And he was lucky. Flack started to laugh.

- Very funny.

- Yes, it is.

As they laugh Mac turned left and stopped the car in front of Walker's house.

- Here we are. Come on.

They reached the door and Flack knocked sometimes.

- Cedric Walker, NYPD. Open the door.

Nothing.

- Cedric Walker. Open the door.

Still no answer.

- Maybe, he is not at home.

- He is. His car is here.

- Maybe he went to or walk to somewhere.

- Mommy's little boy, who has an Escalade won't go anywhere without a car.

- Right. Then…NYPD – shouted Flack again but nothing.

- And now?

- Go to the background maybe you can see something.

- Okay.

Flack followed the order and Mac's thought was right.

- Hey, Mac. The door is open.

- I'm comin'.

They walked into the house. They almost immedately smelled something.

- Jesus. What the…

- Yeah, something is dead here.

Flack went to the living room and he saw someone in the fotel.

- Hey, can your hear me? – he went closer.

- What's up?

- Our dead man is here… but he is not Cedric Walker.

Mac carefully went to Flack's side.

- Then who is this and where is C-Walk?

* * *

When Stella, Adam and Hawkes arrived to the scene, Flack asked Mac to go to the hospital.

- Of course. Say hi to Lindsay. Tell her to be strong.

Flack nodded.

- Mac, can I go with Flack? Just a few minutes? – asked Adam.

- Okay, go.

Adam and Flack leaved the scene and went to the hospital. But when they found Danny's room they saw Lindsay on the corridor.

- Linds? What happened?

Lindsay looked up, her eyes was red.

- What's the matter?

- His heart stopped. The doc said to wait here – Lindsay's voice broke.

- Hey, it's okay.

- But, what if he…? What if he won't wake up.

- He will. He will come back to you.

- I phoned Danny's mom. Lucy is with her. She told me that Lucy started to cry about at 9 pm, just after that Danny got shot. She knew it. That something is wrong.

- Linds, just…

The door opened and the doctor started to speak.

- Mrs. Messer, your husband's heart stopped. We were able to bring him back but his condition is very serious. I'm sorry to say but there is a possibilty that his brain damaged during the cardiac arrest. I need to know that… Have your husband any wish about his reanimation?

- What do you mean?

- If your husband don't want to live on ventillator we have to let him go.

Lindsay's heart didn't beat for a second.

- Mrs. Messer?

- Do what you have to do. Save my daughter's father. Save my husband.

- As you wish.

* * *

Cedric Walker's house was full of cops. Sid was on the scene, too.

- Sid what are you doing here? – asked Stella.

- Are you serious? This case is personal for all of us. I'm not gonna sit tight in the morgue while Danny's attacker is free.

- I see. So, what do you know?

- The COD is asphyxiation See the haemorrhage in the eye?

- But there is no sign in his neck.

- Because the killer didn't use any line. Althought, this was in his throat – and Sid showed off the evidence.

- What the hell?

- Yes, it is hell.

- It is a… What is this?

- I think it's a leg from some kind of animal.

- A leg?

- Yes, it's quite bizarre.

- No, it's not. It's crazy.

- Yeah. The TOD is around 3 or 4 o'clock in the morning.

- So he is here for 5 hours.

- Yes, it's almost 8.

- Whoever killed him, knew that we will coming.

- What about Martinez?

- Ah, I think he is stupid but he didn't kill his alibi – said Stella.

- Right.

- By the way, who is this guy?

- His name is Tyrone Elliott. 31 years old. He was worked in the Emipre State Building.

- Okay. We have a dead stranger, a missing alibi and a mysterious attacker. Did I miss something?

- Yes – said Mac sadly – a dying friend.

Stella got frightened.

- Mac?

- Danny's heart stopped. They brought him back. The doc says that…that his brain may has a permanent damage. His coma is deepest than before his cardiac arrest so they think he won't wake up.

* * *

One night passed away since the shooting.

Lindsay was still in the hospital with Danny. They life was perfect.

_- Everything can change in a minute. _

Flack was in the department's building. He was asleep. In his dream he was with Jessica Angell. They had children and they were happy.

_- How could this happen to me? _

Mac and Stella was in the labor. They talked about the good memories. The good events.

_- But there are bad as well._

Adam was with Sid and Hawkes. They tried to figure out why happened what happened.

_- Because everything is happening for a reason. _

* * *

Efren Martinez was a panicked. Mac had to let him go after Sinclair showed up in his office

- What do you want for me? – asked the guy in front of him. He was in his house.

- What did you tell the cops?

- Nothing.

- Indeed? Nothing?

- I'm not stupid.

- Oh, yes you are. You are a stupid son of a bitch, son.

- But…

- No buts. What I said in the beginning?

- Follow the orders and never question the decisions.

- Exactly. Where is C-Walk?

- I don't know.

- You are free because of him.

- Please, I do anything…

- No, you are not. You die now – and the man shot Martinez. Efren fell to the floor. The pool of his blood circled his lifeless body.

- Never question a decision.


	4. The Beginning

On the lab Adam was sitting in front of his computer and waitin' for the results. He was too tired to concetrate to his work. When he closed his eyes he saw Danny on the floor. Saw Lindsay's face as she stared at Danny… His heart beated so fast and his mind was exhausted.

- Adam, you're okay? – Stella was behind him.

- Ah, yeah, I'm fine.

- Really? I'm not sure about this – said Stella as she sat next to the CSI.

- You know, I'm just tired.

- I see. We all tired but we have to be strong – Stella stood up and almost walked out of the office when Adam spoke up.

- It's so unbelivable. The first was Jess and now Danny. That shooting was… Stella, I fear of this case. When I joined this team, I thought that we are invulnerable. And then I saw that cop in the autopsy. You know, the taxi-cab killer's victim.

- Jimmy Chameides?

- Yeah. He was my first disaster. The dream world what I built up just became caducous and destroyed itself.

- I know how are you feeling but…

- But what? I was naive, I know but this job is more than protecting people and catch the bad guys. It's more than that, Stella. It's hell. And I don't know how will I survive this.

- Adam, no one told that this is easy. Because it isn't. By time it will be eaiser than now.

Adam looked up Stella. He knew that she was right. And then his computer started to sign something.

- What is this?

- The results from the bullets. There was a case a half a year ago. It was robbery.

- And the gun was used there?

- Exactly.

- Did you find any fingerprints?

- Yes, but the AFIS is clear.

- Great.

- But I haven'tried the CODIS yet.

- Then what are you waiting for, Mr. Ross? – asked Stella with her hot smile

- As you wish.

Adam ended with it about a few minutes than he waited. 2 minutes later, there was a possible result.

- Boom – said Adam as he looked at Stella. Stella's eye was so lifeless.

- Stell?

- I'm okay. Danny said that always. Boom.

- Not said. He is not past tense. He is gonna be okay.

Stell nodded.

- So who is it?

- Our guy is Efren Hector Martinez. He is the leader of the WhiteShark.

- White, what?

- WhiteShark. It is…um…. It is a gang for Latin Americans. They are crazy and cruel.

- Gang war, maybe?

- Against what? Us?

- You know, that kind of gangs not really like us. The police.

- So you think, that Hector and his gang tried to kill us.

- Maybe. Let's ask him.

* * *

Flack went back to the labor. He couldn't stay in the hospital. Not after Jess.

- Hey Don – it was Mac. He worried about Danny – how is he?

- Well, he survived the surgery but the doc said he hasn't got a lot of chance. Lindsay is with him but…I don't know.

- He is a strong boy. He is gonna make it.

- I thought the same about Jess and what happened? She is dead. My bride is dead.

- Your bride?

- Yeah, it is true. I wanted to marry with her. I wanted to have a family with her. To live with her. Mac, I want to get her back.

- I know you're but there is some events, things that…Nothing is happening without a reason.

- Are you really believe in it? Is there a reason? Because if there is, I can't see it.

Mac sighed and put a hand on Flack's shoulder.

- By the way, how is the case? – asked Don

- I'm going for a guy, named Hector Martinez.

- Efren Hector Martinez?

- You know him?

- Yeah. He is a friend of TC Davis.

- That guy with a club?

- Yeah. You know what? I talk to him.

- Okay. I go for this Martinez. Get him to an interrogation.

* * *

About a half an hour later Flack was in TC Davis's club. The place was quite empty. Some of the man's friend tried to organise soem party. TC was with another guy who gave a lor of money to his friend.

- Can I? – asked Flack with a smile and stared at the money.

- Not really, buddy – said the strange man and turn around to make some noise with Flack.

- Hey, stop. He is the good boy. Right, Flack?

The detective nodded and the stranger went away.

- What the hell are you doing here? I thought we're done. What do you want?

- Efren Martinez.

- What about him?

- What do you know about him?

- His is just a buddy…

- Look, I'm tired of being calm. Tell me everything about Martinez.

- I don't know. He is some idiot manager on his refuse dump. He earn some bucks with drugs. That's all.

- Are you sure?

- Have I ever lied to you?

- Are you serious?

Davis smiled.

- I heard about the shooting. You okay?

- As I see. What do you know?

- About the shooting? Not much. I saw it in the TV. And one of your collegue is injured, right? That Messer guy.

- Yeah. Thank for your help. I owe you.

- You always owe me, man,

Flack went to the exit when Davis ran to him.

- I'm sorry about your fiánce.

- Thank you.

* * *

Mac was in the interrogation room with Martinez. The guy looked like some godfather in the mafia. He had got a tie with a suit. Gucci shoes, Armani shirt.

- That guy is a mess – thought Mac when he went into the room.

- Hey, asshole. Why am I here?

- For first, I'm not an asshole. My name is Mac Taylor, I'm the leader of the crime lab. And you're here because I want you here. Clear?

- Yeah. So?

- Where were you at 10 p.m. 4 days ago.

- How the hell I am suppose to know it? You think I'm making a list where I go?

- Just answer the question.

- I don't know.

- Then I tell you. You was in the NY night and tried to kill my people. The King's Ale House. Can you remember?

- Wait, wait. I didn't kill anyone.

- No, but you're shots are do. The barteneder died. I ask you again? Where were you on that night?

- Okay, wait a munite.

- You have a half.

The man started to find in his memory that date.

- I was with my friend.

- That friend can prove it?

- Of course.

- Give me a name.

- Um, Cedric Walker. C-Walk.

5


	5. Case Closed

It was late afternoon. The temperature increased a little after the morning.

Flack and Stella were on their way to the Empire State Building where Elliott worked.

- He worked on the 21th floor.

- And what did he do?

- He was some kind of adviser. Bank job.

They arrived in a few minutes. As they went out of the elevator, Flack saw a man. He was in his early 50th. As he knew, he was Elliott's boss.

- Kenneth Boyle?

The man turned to Flack's voice.

- That be me. Can I help you?

- I hope so – Stella showed her badge – NYPD.

- What can I do for the police?

- Do you know Tyrone Elliott?

- Yes, he is one of my collegues. Is he in trouble?

- We can say that. We found him dead in Manhattan.

- Dead? You say that Ty is dead?

- Yes, I'm sorry for your loss.

- What happened?

- We don't know yet. Mr. Boyle, had Mr. Elliott any enemies? Had he irates?

- No, no. He was a very good boy. He never arguing anyone or something like that. He was a nice and kind guy.

- How long have you know him?

- A few years. His father was my friend.

- Was?

- He died in a car accident in 2005. He asked me to take care of Tyrone.

- And you made a promise.

- Yes. And I broke that just now.

- I'm sorry for asking but where were you between 3 and 4 in the morning?

- I was at home.

- Can anyone prove it?

- Yes, my wife and my son.

- Okay. Thank you Mr. Boyle. You helped a lot.

- Please, catch that bastard who killed Ty.

- We will – promised Flack adn with Stella he went to the elevator.

- Poor guy – sighed Stell.

- Yeah. I don't want to receive any bad news nowadays.

- Yeah, Mac told that you and Angell…

- It was too good to be real.

* * *

Mac was in his office, tried to figure out what did he missed, when his phone started to ring.

- Taylor.

- Mac, it's me – it was Flack – I just got a call. Efren Martinez is dead. Simple gunshot.

- Damn it – said Mac – where are you?

Flack said the place and Mac went to there.

In a few minutes he was ont he scene. It was not too far from the lab.

- Hey, Flack.

- Hi, Mac. So our guy was here with another guy…

- Wait, how do we know that?

- There is a girl, named Rebecca Samuels. She heard the gunshot and saw a man who went out of the building just after the shot. Interesting, huh?

- Yeah, it is. Where is the girl?

- With Stella, other room.

Mac nodded and found the girl.

- Hey, Mac. This is Rebecca Samuels, our witness.

- Mac Taylor, Crime Lab – Mac shaked hands with her – what did you see?

- Well, I was at home when I heard that…boom. I looked out on the window and I saw a man. He was in his middle 50th.

- Can you remember anything else?

- I'm not sure buti t seemed like he had an accident. He was hobbled.

- Are you sure?

- Yes, I'm sure.

- Thank you, ma'am.

Mac was happy. Really happy.

- Hey, Mac. What do you think?

- Do you remember Boyle?

- Yes.

- His leg was injured. I think he is our suspect.

- You're right. Let's get him.

* * *

Back at the lab, Adam tried to analyse the evidence from C-Walk's house. He started with the leg.

- Hey, Adam – it was Hawkes – what do you have?

- What do i have? A mouse leg.

- A what? Can you repeate it?

- Yes. A mouse leg. It was in Elliott's throat.

- Oh, my… what kind of sick bastard did this?

- I don't know.

- And what else?

- I have some fingerprints from Elliott. Not too much.

- Yeah.

- How is Danny?

- No change. I don't know what if…

- Hey, he will wake up.

- I hope so.

* * *

Flack and Stella made their way to the ESB. Boyle was in there.

- Mr. Boyle? Can we ask some more questions? – asked Flack but he looked that Boyle was more excited than before. He tunred around and wnet to the next closest door.

- Mr. Boyle – Flack and Stella followed him. They went to the door, Stella reached her gun.

- Kenneth Boyle. NYPD. Come out and put your hands up – shouted Flack. There was no answer.

- Now? – asked Stella.

Flack wanted to say something when the door opened.

- I didn't want this – said Boyle.

- Do you wanna…?

- Tell you what happened?

Flack nodded and Boyle looked at him.

- Let's go.

In the interrogation room, Boyle told everything.

- When Ty's father died Ty became shy. His behaviour wasn't anymore that little boy who I know.

- And what happened?

- One day he showed up one of his friends. That was Efren Martinez. He and his band, the WhiteShark admitted him nonetheless he wasn't Latin American. And from then all hell breaks loose.

- What do you mean by that?

- Ty tried to do his best to be similar to Martinez.

- And what about Cedric Walker?

- He was Martinez's friend. They were like brothers. They did everything together. But one day Martinez brother died. He was killed by one of Efren's enemies.

- And Efren wanted to kill him.

- Yes. And they thought that the guy was in the…

- King's Ale House.

- Yeah. They didn't know that you were there.

- But we were. And know one of our friend is dying because of them – said Stella – what happened after?

- I tried to find Tyrone and I went to C-Walk's house. Tyrone was dead. Martinez and C-Walk realized that he was the killer.

- Elliott killed Efren's brother? Why?

- Because Ty's father.

- But he died in a car accident.

- It wasn't an accident. I lied to you. Elliott's father was killed. It was Martinez.

- After Elliott's father died Ty wanted revenge. He joined to the WhiteShark and killed Efren's brother.

- Yes, but Efren and Cedric realized that and killed Tyrone.

- And what about you?

- They wanted to kill me, too. I just….

Mac arrived and stopped the interrogation.

- You're lying, Boyle.

- What are you talking about? – asked Stella.

- Mr. Kenneth Boyle is the leader of the WhiteShark. He killed Efren Martinez because he was dangerous for him.

- But how…?

- Cedric Walker is here. He told me everything. Efren and C-Walk killed Elliott but Boyle didn't see it with good eyes. He was afraid of falling. And he killed Martinez.

Kenneth Boyle, you are under arrest for killing Efren Martinez.

* * *

- This case, man – sighed Adam.

- It was hard. But it's over.

- So, if I really understand it. Tyrone Elliott's father was killed by Efren Martinez. Ty wanted revenge and he killed Efren's brother. But Efren and C-Walk realized it. And the killed Ty.

- Yes. The leader was Boyle.

- And he was afraid of Efren's action.

- But why Efren killed Ty's father?

- Because Ty's father saw him when he murdered a young woman. He was a witness.

- And I had a phone call from Boyle.

- When?

- At the scene after the shooting.

- You didn't even say tell that.

- I'm sorry.

- And what did he said?

- „Diseases of the soul are more dangerous and more numerous than those of the body."

- Cicero?

- Yeah. And you know, he was right. He was a sick bastard and he is gonna be in a jail for a very long time.

- Guy, it's more than I can take. I think now I visit Danny – said Flack.

- Me too.

* * *

Lindsay was sitting next to Danny's bed. She wasn't tired. She just wanted to kiss Danny. Tell him that she loves him. Just one more time.

- Hey, Lindsay – Flack was at the door.

- Hey – Linds stood up and went to the corridor. She saw all of her friends.

- Hey, guys. What are you doing here? And the case?

- The case is closed.

- Are you serious?

- Yes. We catched them. All of them. It' over.

Lindsay closed her eyes.

- Thank you. All of you – and she hugged Mac.

- How is our hero?

- No change yet. But he is gonna wake up. He has to.

Flack smiled. He put his hand to Lindsay's shoulder. It was relaxing. Lindsay looked around the team. They were her family.

- I don't know what can I do without you.

* * *

On that night everyone stayed at the hospital. The night was dark and cold but with her friends Linds wasn't so alone. She was happy to be able strong and that the team solved the case made her relaxed. But she was also worried. She worried about Danny. But she hoped that he will wake up soon.

* * *

It was early morning.

When she opened her eyes, everything was too white to withdrawn the figures. She had had a terrible head ache. And then she realized that she was in the hospital. In a waiting room.

- Danny…

She ran out from the room and she almost devastated Mac.

- Hey, easy Lindsay. Are you alright?

- Mac, where is Danny? Where is he?

- He is in his room, you know it. You okay? What's wrong?

Lindsay took a deep breathe to stay calm.

- What's going on? Are you alright, Linds?

- Yeah, I'm fine. I just…

- You just…

- You know, I had a terrible dream about the shooting.

- Oh, I see. Come on – said Mac and hugged her.

It had now been three days since the shooting. Danny was still unconscious.

- I'm so tired – said Lindsay.

- You should sleep a little.

- I can't. I don't wanna dream again. Now, I'm… I check on Danny – and she left Mac.

Danny Messer lied on his hospital bed, his eyes were closed. There were tubes coming from his mouth. He was so pale and looked so helpless. Lindsay sat next to him on an uncomfortable chair. Her heart broke.

- You know, Danny. I had a dream about you. About us, the shooting. It was terrible so I want to ask you that… - Lindsay suddenly stopped it. She started to cry. And then she continued.

- Lucy is with your mother. She misses you. As much as I do. So wake up soon and getting better, alright? – said Linds as she lied next to Danny. She almost fell asleep when she realized that someone was squeezing her hand. She looked at Danny's face. His eyes slowly opened. He was a little bit distracted as he looked at Lindsay. His big bule eyes stared at Lindsay's.

- Danny, honey. It's okay. I'm right here. Everything is gonna be alright. I'm gonna get your doc, okay? Just stay calm – Lindsay ran out from the room and tried to find a nurse or someone who could help Danny.

- Mrs. Messer, are you alright? – Danny's doctor, Jason McDonald was a young doctor with tie and suit. He was a handsome guy.

- Ah, Doctor, thank God. Danny woke up.

- Are you serious? – said the Doc while he followed Linds.

- I've just lied next to him and he squeezed my hand – Lindsay was very excited.

- Okay, here we are – and the doctor step into the room.

- Good morning, Mr. Messer. I'm glad to see you awake.

Danny nodded.

- Okay, now I see that you're breath your own, so I'm gonna get out the tubes. You will have to take a deep breathe and then out. You understand me?

Danny nodded again and followed the orders. When the man took out the tubes from his mouth, Danny began to cough.

- It's alright. So how are you felllin'?

- Perfect, doc. Perfect – answered Danny and smiled at Lindsay.

- It's good to hear. We will run some test on you, but I think you're doing great.

- Yeah, that's right. Thanks, doc.

- My pleasure – laughed the doctor and left them alone.

Lindsay sat down Danny's side and kissed his forehead.

- I worried about you, cowboy.

- I know you did and I'm sorry 'bout that.

- You have to promise me that you will never do this to me again, okay?

- You got it, Montana.

Lindsay started to laugh. She laughed hard and kissed Danny.

- Why are you laughing?

- Because I missed that.

- Missed what?

- The name, Danny. Montana.

Danny smiled as he drew her to himself and kissed her.

- I realize all over again how lucky I am to sharing my life with you. I love you, Lindsay.

- I love you, too Danny.

* * *

Stella Bonasera sat on a chair in the lab while she drunk a coffee. It was almost 9 a.m. and they still worked on the shooting case. After Jessica Angell's death they all felt so weird, so helpless. And then, the bar…

„ _That's right. I'm gonna try my best not make anybody cry. Would everyone raise their glass? – said Stella as Mac arrived. Hawkes gave him a glass and then Stella spoke up._

_- Jessica Angell was one of those rare people, who touched each of our lives, the kind who reaffirm your faith in humanity…_

_While Stella spoke, one car drove next to the bar. In a minute, gunshots' sound filled out the café. Everyone fell to the ground, tried to find some safe place. And then silence.__**"**_

Her mind went back to the reality when her cell phone started to ring.

- Bonasera.

- _Come va, Stella?_

Stella Bonasera stood up with a shock as she tried to keep concious.

- Danny. Oh, my God. You alright?

- I'm fine, Stell. I'm fine.

- God, I'm glad to hear your cute Italian voice again. We worried about you, Danny.

- I know, Stell. But I'm alright now. Well, I'll see you soon.

- Sure about that, Danny. Say hi to Lindsay and Lucy.

- I will. Bye Stella.

- Bye, Danny.

Stella put down the phone and started to laugh. When Hawkes looked at her, Stella couldn't say a word.

- Hey, Stell. Why are you laughing so hard? – asked Sheldon with a smile.

- It's Danny, Hawkes. He is awake. He woke up. He phoned me, just now.

- You've gotta be kidding me – Hawkes was really suprised and then hugged Stella.

- Everything is gonna be alright now.


	6. Not Just a Team

_One week later:_

Danny was at home. He has already left the hospital. He was so happy and he had a lot of energy.

- Honey, I'm home. Are you here? – it was Lindsay.

- Where can I be if not at home? – asked Danny while he walked out of the kitchen.

- Okay, it wasn't a good question. How was your day?

- Boring – sighed Danny – I'll freak out. I want to work.

- I know, but you know Mac. He wants to make sure of you are absolutely healthy. Danny, you got shot. You almost died.

- I know. And you're right. But I don't like it.

Lindsay smiled and kissed Danny.

- I'm glad to see you happy.

Danny smiled, too. He had the most beautiful girl in the world. He had a little daughter, who was slept in her room. And he had the perfect job with a really good team.

- What else can I ask for? – whispered.

- Not too much, Danny.

- I know, Montana. I love you.

- I love you, too.

At night the team was at Danny's apartmant. They celebrated. It was a little bit sad because Angell couldn't be with them. It made Don sad.

- Hey – it was Danny – how are you?

- I have bad hours and not too bad hours.

- I know.

- It doesn't hurt like the first day. But I miss her.

- We all miss.

Flack nodded. After Jess's death he changed. He wanted to share his life with Jess. He wanted to live with her

- You know – started Flack – while you were at the hospital, I always thought about Jess when I looked at you. I thought that: God, Jess is dead, but you can't die.

Danny almost cried while he heard Don – that: you're my best friend. I lost my fiancé but I can't lose you.

The girls came closer and listened to Don.

- But I'm alive – said Danny – I'm alive because you were with me, guys. You were with me at every step in this nightmare. Lindsay aksed me that what am I thinking about the shooting. I answered that I'm happy for every second what I can spent with her, with my friends. And you know what? I would like to go on a holiday to Spain. I would like to drive a Ferrari. But what I have now… that's good enough for me. I have a beautiful wife, a little baby girl and I have NY's best team.

Stella was crying as hard as Linds.

They were there, NY's best CSI team. Mac, Stella, Danny, Lindsay, Adam, Hawkes and Sid. Not just a team. A family. A very big and happy family.


	7. Author's Note

_**Well, that was my very first story. I hope you guys like it. **_

_**I really love CSI NY and I wanted to make a fanfic about it. Please read and review.**_

_**And I own no one. **_


End file.
